Harry Potter and the Extremely Annoying Traitors
by Fastpitch Devil
Summary: This is supposed to be humor people, it's my first shot at it so please be nice. Harry disappears after his 4th year into the muggle world, SLASH SBRL not sure what else yet


**Ok this story is co written with my friend AnnieAndy, who dosn't have a penn name yet but she will soon once I get her started on this whole writing thing. Um...we don't own anything, so don't bother sueing us cause well you won't get much out of it. Any words of wisdom Andy girl?** _Sure...um...what should I say? HAHAHAHAH that it I guess, enjoy this tid bit, we'll have more soon coughhopefullycough._

It has been 1 year, 4 months, 2 weeks, 6 days, 16 hours, 48 minutes, and 23 seconds, since the savior of the Wizarding world, Harry Potter disappeared from Platform 9 and ¾ after arriving from his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were enjoying yet another enjoyable night in each other's arms. Tonight, Sirius talked Remus into going to a muggle fair going on outside of London. Remus finally relented, after Sirius promised they would go in the tunnel of love. After Sirius explained what it was of course, he had been in one with one of his old girlfriends was it Kim…or Beth…..it could have been Jamie….oh hell who cares.

Remus hefted the stuffed penguin Sirius had finally managed to win him, but that was after spending about 50 muggle dollars on the game. Sirius sighed contently, putting his arm around Lupin's shoulder. He was hoping to get on his good side tonight if you know what I mean: wink, wink:

"Hey check it out, there's some kind of Medieval show going on tonight, can we go see it Honey?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Sure thing Twinkle Toes." Remus smiled at his boyfriend's childish excitement, ignoring the odd looks they were getting from all the people in the local vicinity.

"Aw I told you not to call me that in public Mooney."

"Too bad Padfoot, I think it's cute, just like you."

"I'm touched", Sirius said pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss.

They sat down in the bleachers set up especially for the show and proceeded to make put until the beginning of the show was announced and they broke apart panting and receiving disgusted looks from the straight people around them.

Sirius found out Remus was gay right after Harry disappeared and they began a relationship after a few weeks, let's just say there was a bet on how long it would take them to figure out that they were perfect for each other, Tonks won the full prize and went on a shopping spree.

The show was pretty interesting, Remus laughed along with his counterpart whenever someone 'died'. All in all they were having a great time; it almost took both of their minds off of their missing cub…..almost.

After the knight battles there was some jesters, much to Sirius's amusement as well as all the children around him.

The jesters were all dressed in different colors, one of them stood apart though, he reminded Sirius with a pang about his missing godson. He had the same black hair, which stuck out at odd angles from under his jester cap. His costume was made up of different reds and greens, his eyes were covered in a pair of black sunglasses though, to ward off the glare of the lights. He was juggling and such, but he was the best of all, he didn't drop a ball or stumble like some of the others around him did.

"Doesn't that look a lot like….." Sirius started, but after seeing the look on Remuses face he stopped abruptly not finishing his sentence. "Sorry," Sirius muttered and silently vowed to not speak about Harry until another time like tomorrow morning.

Later on, after the show ended, Sirius steered Remus over towards where the jester that reminded him so much of his godson was entertaining some kids by making balloon animals and giving them away.

"What are we doing Sirius?" Remus said once they got close.

"I want a balloon animal." Sirius stated.

When the couple finally made their way to the front of the line, they stopped dead at the sight of the jester.

"What do you want, we have dogs, swords, and flowers." The boy said in a board voice. "We have red, blue, green and yellow balloons left too, and hurry up would ya, we have other people behind you." The boy hadn't looked up because he was searching for something in a backpack at his feet. When he did he was in for a shock, he saw a shocked Sirius with his arm around an extremely shocked Remus.

"Harry?"

**Dun Dun Dun, you know, if you push that little button on the bottom that says review, I might not attack you with pointy sticks. **_Yourso polite Fastpitch, I don't know what I'd do without you._


End file.
